Jewel of Kyoshi
by Italian Sea Raven
Summary: After the events in Appa's Lost Days, the Kyoshi Warriors are imprisoned in the Fire Nation. Trying to humiliate her Azula assigns Suki as Zuko's slave. Loathing it at first they begin to bond and Suki discovers the Zuko beneath the surface. NON ROMANTIC
1. Prologue Different Kinds of Torture

**A/N- Here's the new version of the Jewel of Kyoshi. Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer- These characters belong to Bryan Konietzko and Micheal Dimartino**

**Dedication- This is dedicated to a firend of mine, who helped me write it**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Different Kinds of Torture<p>

The last thing I remember was a painful burst of blue fire. I woke in a pitch black cell with a raw burn scar along my back. My limbs were bound together and I was shackled to the floor, but not gagged. The room flooded with light as I heard the voice I hated most in the world 'Well well well if it isn't the little _Jewel of Kyoshi_' she grinned malevolently as she entered the room and circled me like a hawk. I smirked at her 'Here for a rematch?'. She shook her head but didn't speak. 'What do you want Azula?' I demanded.

'To rule the world, irritate my brother and to torture you' I scoffed at her.

'I can take anything you can give because- she cut me off.

'Yes I know, Sokka is coming for you' she mocked 'The Avatar and the Earth King will defeat the Fire Nation and restore balance to world' that is what I'd told her every single day of my imprisonment. 'I have news for you' malice radiated from every inch of her. Nothing good could come of this and yet I HAD to know. 'After we shipped you off, we borrowed those uniforms of yours. They were quite useful in infiltrating Ba Sing Se' I gasped, Azula in the Earth Kingdom Capital. 'Yes it got us far enough to engage the Avatar' my heart stopped. 'All the elements destroyed by a single bolt of lightning'.

'No' a single sob escaped my lips. Aang was dead, the world's last hope. Gone. Destroyed. Azula revelled in my despair 'With him gone it was only to easy to bring down the Earth Kingdom'. I screamed. I put all of my pain and fury at the fire nation and the world and screamed. As the last echoes died away I turned to the Princess 'there are you happy?'.

'Not really' she sighed 'I was hoping you cry, still there's plenty of time for that'. I glared at her suspicious. 'What are you planning?'

'A present for my brother actually' yes the angry jerk who destroyed my village, Zuko. She saw the look in my eyes 'Yes he burned your island to ground I recall' that made me angrier. 'Oh that's not all' she laughed 'he killed the Avatar'. I hissed with fury and Azula watched, amused. 'I think he'd like a pretty little slave girl for his birthday'. Never.

'I'd rather burn alive' I wasn't exaggerating.

'Perhaps that can be arranged' she grinned sickeningly again 'for your friends'. Azula had found my Achilles Heel. I was happy to die for defiance to the Fire Nation, but I wouldn't let them hurt my friends. Even if it meant the loss of my pride. I conceded defeat. I was a slave, to Aang's murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 The Last of the Green

**A/N- Hey guys hope you like the new chapter, it took a while**

**Disclaimer- All of these character own themselves because they are REAL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- The Last of the Green<strong>

The colour I hate most in the world is red. It is the shade of pain, destruction and fire just as green is spirit, earth and life. And here I am, a tiny emerald dot in a sea of crimson. Surrounded by the colour that leeched the last of green from the world. Everything here is red from the buildings to the food to the clothing. Even the ground is red with volcanic dirt. Little is reaped from this earth, nothing grows at all except gardens in the Villas of the rich. It is totally empty of plant life. There is no green.

The entire Fire Nation Capital is built around the royal palace, which is situated on the most barren land in the city. As I was led by a pair of guards through the side entrance I marvelled at the admittedly awe-inspiring architecture. Every arch, every eave, every column emitted ferocity and evoked fear. But I didn't fear it. I loathed it, every last scarlet stone of it. The back halls were filled with servants and soldiers of all kinds, from the lowly kitchen slaves to the higher up attendants to the royal family. Like me apparently. One of the guards rapped on the door. 'Madame Dai' and a shrewd looking woman appeared, clad entirely in black. 'New one?' she asked staring at me skeptically.

The guard nodded 'For the Crown Prince' and then they left me. She dragged me into the centre of the room and began to evaluate me. By the look on her face I didn't live up to her expectations. 'You're not at all pretty and I doubt you have any experience, so why would the heir to the throne want you?' I laughed.

'I'm a gift from his sister, so my presence probably meant to annoy him' her eyebrows arched. 'How so?'

'I can think of few memories that might might bring back' his second failure to capture the Avatar, being soaked with water by the Unagi and being dismounted and held off by 'little girls'. 'Hmm then perhaps you should be reassigned' I shrugged.

'Fine but I'm not telling Azula' the entire congregation hissed at my 'disgrace'.

Dai was seething with anger 'You will refer to her by her title' I shrugged again and rephrased it.

'Fine but I'm not telling _Princess _Azula' and then I remembered what she'd said. 'Oh and she wants me at Zu- _Prince_ Zuko chambers by midday' she turned white. I had less than an hour. From then on everything was extremely rushed.

First the girls (after a great deal of struggling on my part) stripped me completely naked and burned my prison clothes. Then they poured a jar of tepid water over my head and proceed to scrub me clean. I had my hair washed with perfume and then snatched the bottle to do myself. being washed and dried like a doll was irritating. I then toweled myself and they fanned my hair dry.

Jiang had noticed the number of burns on my back and asked about them 'The Princesses' handiwork?' I nodded. Mostly. she found a salve and applied it to my scars giving particular attention to the most recent. Then they dressed me in servants robes. They were made of an imitation silk and far finer than anything that the others wore, apparently my position was actually coveted (though why anyone would want to serve ZUKO [yes I call him that in my head] I would **never** understand).

I tied my hair into a simple not and held it in place with chopsticks. It was then that I looked in the mirror. The Suki I knew was gone; my reflection bore no resemblance to the proud young leader of the Kyoshi warriors. (On the outside) I was every inch a Fire Nation slave, albeit a beautiful one. But I had lost my willpower or my strength. Inside I was still Suki.

'Better, now when you enter the hallway turn to the left, and through the nearest wing, take a shortcut through the kitchens and...' her detailed description was taking more time than it would to get there. 'I'll take her' and with that Jiang dragged me out the door the left, into the nearest wing, through the kitchens and god know where else until we came to the hallway where my new masters chamber. Azula waited outside.

I gestured for Jiang to go, no reason for her to cross the psycho's path. I slipped down the hallway to the rather unimpressive door. She grinned that awful smile as I approached 'Well well well, the Jewel of Kyoshi has turned into a Fire Nation slave' I seethed on the inside, but decided that there were better ways to avenge my pride than right out screaming. That would just hurt my friends.

I kept calm. I kept calm as she insulted my warriors and my intelligence and everything she could think of. Then she knocked on the door. 'Oh Zu Zu I have a present for you'. She dragged me into the room and I kept my head down. I didn't think I could even look him in the face without trying to strangle him. Azula jabbed her hand in my back and my back burned savgely like it was still fresh. So I looked him in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please<strong>


End file.
